What Really Happens When Sheppard Speaks
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Something in the lighthouse, hmm, what ever could it be perhaps two naughty duel academy students? First Story be nice! Completed. Two-Shot.
1. Fubuki's Temper

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.

* * *

Fubuki's POV

'I can't believe it, well I can, but how come they didn't tell me. I can keep a secret, alright I can't, but still.' Fubuki thought, his expression going from sadness, anger, amazment, and dumbfoundment. He began to go over the days events in his head.

_Flashback_

_"Now students, remember that even though the term is almost over doesn't mean that you should slack on your studies. Now the end of term dance will be held..."_

_'This is so boring, I wonder where Asuka and Ryo are, I haven't seen either of them today. I'll go check the lighthouse.' Fubuki thought as he left for the docks. On his way he ran into a certain short bluenette we all know and love."Hey Sho, have you seen your Aniki?" _

_"No, actually I'm looking for him, Kaa-san wants him to call soon." Sho replied, he looked a little surprised that he didn't know where Ryo was. The two continued on to the lighthouse together, when they got there they heard some strange sounds coming from inside the lighthouse. They went over to the door and found that it was unlocked. They snuck in and saw from their crouched position at the door way Ryo pining Asuka angainst the wall as he kissed her. Asuka seemed to be pkaying with his hair as the kissed passionitly. Now, Sho and Fubuki know they should leave but they can't tear themselves away. They can't believe what they're seeing, 'Ryo(onii-chan) and Asuka(nee-chan) are making-out!!' they both thought. THey continued to watch as Asuka pushed Ryo's jacket off to reveal a very revealing muscle shirt. Ryo unbuttoned Asuka's jacket threw over his shoulder rather quickly, he stopped kissing her to move his mouth down to her revealed collar-bone. She finally got his shirt off as he unclasped her bra and it dropped to the floor. Ryo moved his mouth to suck on Asuka's breast and lap at her nipple. By this time she was moaning and oanting, and she seemed to be acting her frustration out on his hair. _

_"R-Ryo, please, I need you now." Asuka whimpered as her labored breath becan to hitch every few seconds. When the two-person audiance heard that they decided to leave. They didn't want to see their siblings doing __**that**__. They left quickly and split up to go to their own dorms. _

_End Flashback_

Fubuki heard Ryo entering his dorm next door. His temper had got the best of him and he was a little ticked at his best friend. He went next door and knocked. ryo answered the door and looked a bit guilt when he saw it was Fubuki, "Fubuki what did you want?"

"Wanted to talk about something I saw this afternoon" Fubuki replied coldly as he walked into Ryo's room. Ryo closed the door and looked a little taken aback. "When were you planning to tell me you were fucking my sister?"

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Ryo answered he seemed a little freaked at how Fubuki was acting.

"Don't give me that you know exactly what I'm talking about." Fubuki screamed at him, "Sho and I saw you two at the lighthouse. You two were basically in each others pants already, she was begging you when we left. You had her pined against the wall. Any of this jogging your memory!" Fubuki said as he held back from strangling his best friend.

"It's not like I'm using her for just that, I love Asuka." Ryo said as he looked away from his friend.

"Why didn't you tell me about the two you?" Fubukisaid as his anger began to subside.

"..."

"Answer me Ryo!"

"I just couldn't ok. It just..."

"Just what?"

"This isn't something new."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, how long have you been doing things like this with my sister?"

"Since middle school."

"WHAT THE HELL DO MEAN MIDDLE SCHOOL?!?!?!"

"It kind of started when I came to visit you when you were sick..."

"What...how...13..."

"Fubuki, are you ok?"

"You have been sleeping with my sister for 3 years?"

"...Y-ye-yes..." Ryo replied then Fubuki just left as quickly as possible. Ryo just collasped on the floor thinking back on when this all started.

* * *

Hope you like the story this way, I had a thing of inspirasion and just had to re-write the story to make it fit better. Review please.

Artay


	2. Sho's Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx, poor me!!!!

Chapter 2

* * *

Ryo had decided to go talk to Sho about things. If Fubuki was actually angry, who knew how Sho was acting. He was right outside Sho's room at the Slifer Dorm, he knocked and Juudai answered, "Ryo, do you know what's up with Sho? He's been kind of freaked since he got back from looking for you."

"Juudai would you go somewhere else while I talk with Sho?" Ryo asked/order politely.

"Sure see ya." Juddai said as he walked out of the room. Ryo saw Sho was on his bed wih the covers over his head.

"Sho, we need to talk." Ryo said as he pulled the covers off of the small boy. Sho was crying, Ryo felt kind of guilty, he had no idea why Sho would cry about this.

"Onii-chan, how come you didn't tell me you were going out with Asuka? I know we're not that close, but I thought that you would at least tell me if something major like that happened." Sho said quietly as he held back tears.

"We didn't tell anyone Sho not Fubuki or our parents either, so don't feel bad and cry ok?" Ryo said he really had no idea what to do, Sho was more sensitive then most people he knew.

"Alright, but you should tell Kaa-san, she wants you to call anyway." Sho said as he wiped away his tears, he seemed to really care about the matter and he was determined.

"I'll think about it, alright?" Ryo said, Sho nodded. Juddai came in soon after,

"Ryo, Asuka is looking for you down at the docks."

"Thanks, i'll talk to you later Sho." Ryo said as he left he waved from the door to Sho, he smiled in responce.

* * *

I know really short chapter, but it was only to clear up the matter with Sho, I'll probrably do a Hell Kaiser theme next.

Artay


End file.
